uchiha itachi must die
by KittenSmiles
Summary: He was the smooth talking, heart stopping kind of guy that could break your heart; and that’s exactly why he must be stopped. At all costs.
1. Oh, The Irony!

ohmigoshohmigoshohmigoshOKAY. I just spent a few hours of my morning watching _John Tucker Must Die, _& I must say that I still quite love that movie. 

_So, _

I got some crazy idea for a story. Mmkay. I know that someone, somewhere, has probably already written a story for that movie, or something. But okay. I wanna do this, so it'll get outta my fawking HEAD. 

Rated T _for sexual content & swearing._

**Summary **(just pray that I won't change this in the near future): Being the invisible new girl is very easy. But when these three girls, who indeed are NOT invisible, want to include you in their evil scheme to destroy Uchiha Itachi, a hottie McHottie, life suddenly takes a complicated turn. Especially when you kinda-sorta just might like his cute-yet-not-so-popular little brother. 

_NOTE THIS, MY DEAR FRIENDS: You know, I HAVE to change the PLOT just a LITTLE bit, to be able to fit the characters, and all that shebang. SOOOOOO, don't like, review my ass off, telling me that "THIS DIDN'T HAPPEN IN THE STORY, AMOUR-SAMA!" Pfft. I'm just playin'. About the whole, "AMOUR-SAMA" thing. :D_

Pairings: **SasuSaku.**might look like ItaSaku in the beginning & minor ItaIno, ItaTen, & ItaHina. Minor OOC.

_**Disclaimer-No-Jutsu: **_Me. No. Own. NARUTO. & Me. No. Own. _John Tucker Must Die. _

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Oh, The Irony! **_

****

* * *

My name is Haruno Sakura. 

(weird) Pink hair and (not-so-normal) emerald green eyes. Oh, and not to mention my large forehead. I really, REALLY hate it. So much, in fact, that I brush and fix my hair in a certain way that hides my forehead and my eyes behind pink bangs. 

Don't worry, I can still see.

I'm not exactly ugly, but I'm not exactly that sexy porn star you wanna bang. 

I've been moving from town to town, due to my mom's _dating _**problems. **

Don't get me wrong, I love my mommy! It's just that all her _suitors_ are Jerks. With a capital J. Since I can't exactly remember all their names, I just call them Max. 

Max. Typical dog name, right? Exactly. They act like dogs, and they run away and get lost forever too! Perfect name, in my opinion. 

Now, onto my mom. Let's see…an easy way to describe her…

Let's just say that the song, _Stacy's Mom, _is a perfect way to describe her. 

There. End of story. 

My invisibility at this new school of mine is more than I can ask for. I'd rather be invisible, instead of being _Miss Promiscuous_, aka Yamanaka Ino. She's the type to probably say, 'If you got it, flaunt it' and probably does say it in her head all the time. 

The typical long blonde hair and big blue eyes type of girl. Not to mention the head cheerleader. Oh, and she's a junior, just like me. 

* * *

**Ino **\ee • noh\ _verb_: to flaunt in every way possible, to be detested yet admired by many females. To be labeled as a slut. 

* * *

But, I DO wish I were more like _The Smart Cutie, _aka Hyuuga Hinata. She's very smart (which I am not, but I'm…special!) and she's also, as the name says, cute! 

She's got dark hair which is tinted kind of violet-blue, and big pearl-white eyes. Very unique indeed. Ah, top of the class smartie, active in many school activities, and extra curricular, and a junior, like _moi. _

* * *

**Hinata** \hee • nah • tah\ _verb_: to be the smartest girl known in class, to be shy and very cute.

* * *

Mm. One girl I…_admire _is _The Weapon Fetish-er, _aka Tenten. Just Tenten. She's got great self-confidence; I REALLY need that; very badly. I envy her, very much so. She's got the walk, & got the talk. 

She's got brown hair and brown eyes; she often wears her hair in Chinese buns, but some days it's down; all the way down to her mid-back. Kinda like mine. She's a senior.

* * *

**Tenten **\ten • ten\ _verb_: To be confident in every way possible, no flaws in what you do whatsoever, and to have a love and obsession for sharp objects.

* * *

Speaking of those girls, I totally saw _them_ on a date with THE Uchiha Itachi, at the café I waitress at. It's actually called, _The Café. _

Very original. 

Ah. Uchiha Itachi. He's like, a GOD. He's gorgeous, with long, raven hair, which is tinted with hints of crimson that's pulled back into a low ponytail, beautiful mesmerizing onyx-crimson eyes, perfect jaw line, broad chest and shoulders, and two strange lines on either side of his eyes, going downwards down his cheeks. They're weird, yet the look works on him.

So basically, he's Mr. Tall, Dark, & Handsome. Along with being a senior, and the school's basketball captain.

* * *

**Itachi **\ih • tah • chee\ _verb: _to have the power to deceive, to be able to bend minds and make them obey to your every will, to be able to make the female species melt with one glance and lust after oneself.

* * *

So anyway, I was at work, doing my job, when I saw HIM, sitting at a two person table. 

"Sakura, can you please go take Mr. Hottie's order over there?" I turned my head and saw Temari, another waitress, smirking at me. 

Realizing what she had said, I naturally panicked. "Bu-but I can't! He-he-he-!!" I made weird hand motions, flailing my arms around and hyperventilating. She just raised a brow at me shook her head, as if she were amused.

How dare she be amused at my anxiety!

"You can do it. Besides, I'm going on my break. Ja!" With that said, she walked out from behind the counter, and sauntered towards the door in that confident, beautiful way that I wish I could do. 

Breathing deeply, I walked over to Itachi, note-pad and pen in hand. He looked up at me, blank expression and all. Gorgeous blank expression, might I add. 

"Uh…H-Hi! May I…t-ta--….Order?!" I manage to jumble out; and let me mention to you that I yelled that last part out. 

He looked at me strangely, but I saw that he was amused. He opened his mouth to speak. "I'm not ready to order. My apologies." 

Did I mention that he has a velvety smooth, deep voice? 

I think I almost melted right then and there! 

"Nnhn…Ah!" I jumbled out again, nodding my head quickly, with a shy smile on my face. I curtsied before I made my departure. He looked at me strangely, before letting out a deep, amused chuckle. 

I blushed crimson. I think I just CURSTIED! Who the hell does that? Nobody, that's for sure! I just totally embarrassed myself in front of the Sex God. 

I quickly scurried off behind the counter and hid my face in my hands.

"Um, excuse me?" My ears perked up when I heard ANOTHER deep and smooth voice behind me. Damn! I was too engrossed in my embarrassment that I didn't notice another customer right behind me! 

Am I the only waitress at work right now?! Where are my goddamn co-workers when I need them! 

Straightening my back, I slowly put my hands back down to my sides and turned to face the customer sitting at the stools in front of the counter.

Oh. He was cute. But he could NEVER compare to Ita-- wait. He actually COULD compare to Itachi! They kind of looked alike, with the dark raven hair (except this guy's was spiked up in the back, like a chicken's ass, and his hair was tinted with blue) and the dark mesmerizing eyes. 

I smiled brightly at him. "Yes?" I asked, pulling out my handy dandy note-pad and pen. He leaned over the counter and looked up at the ceiling, as if deep in thought. 

"Yeah, I want an order of black coffee." He stated, looking back at me. I nodded and wrote the order down, remembering that I still needed to get Itachi's order. 

"Will that be all, sir?" I asked, looking back up to the guy. He shook his head and I nodded, deciding to walk back to Itachi's table, only to see Ino sitting there with him. 

as I stopped a few feet away from their table, I could feel someone's gaze on my back, so I turned my head to see that Black Coffee guy watching me from over his shoulder, with ear buds on. I blushed as he quickly pretended as if he was never looking at me, and I resumed trying to find a way to approach the Sex God and his 'Goddess'. 

"Hey baby." She cooed, smiling sweetly as he helped her sit down. "Hello gorgeous." He greeted with a charming smile, as he sat himself down. She giggled and picked up her menu. 

I took a deep breath and smiled at the two slightly. They didn't even look at me. 

How rude! 

Itachi politely took her menu, as she looked at him with a raised brow, and he held both menus and ordered, not even sparing me a glance, seeing as he was too busy smirking at his date. 

"Two salads as appetizers, and chicken for her, lobster for me as the main meal." He said smoothly as Ino had an approving look on her face. I was about to ask for their drinks, but he seems to have mind reading powers.

"Water for the both of us." His smooth voice yet again spoke. I wrote everything down and tried to get a word in to them, but they were too busy making out.

_Making out! _In public! No one wants to see that, especially when they're (oh my God, is that a _tongue_?!) eating! Blushing madly while gaping, I quickly scurried back over to the counter, earning me a raised brow from the Black Coffee guy. I just turned to gape at him instead, but quickly shook my head. 

"Ehehe..I...I'll get your coffee!" I quickly promised, quickly turning my back to start up the coffee.

About an hour later, the Black Coffee guy was still here, and onto his third cup of coffee, might I add. And, I looked over to Itachi, seeing Ino gone and now ANOTHER girl was there in her place!

What the hell? 

I must have had a weird look on my face since I saw the Black Coffee guy smirking at me out of the corner of my eye.

Anyway, back to the other girl. Oh, it was Hinata! The cutie! They weren't, to my eyes' relief, snogging. They looked more like they were having a very deep, intelligent conversation.

That doesn't surprise me. I forgot to mention that Itachi is a smartie-pants as well! He's the very epitome of smartness. 

More like genius. And oh my gosh, I just realized that he's on a date with one of his own buddy's cousins! 

Hyuuga Neji. Another smarty-pants. He's fairly attractive, and also on the basketball team. Ah, also a senior!

Anyway, I watched those two, disgusted to my very mind at the fact that he has the gall to date another girl, RIGHT AFTER just snogging another girl just a few minutes ago! 

Damn men. He must be their god, or something. 

Suddenly, I had the urge to gag. H-H-H-Hinata was (shyly, might I add) kissing Itachi! I thought she was too shy! I wonder if she can taste Ino in his mouth, I mean _seriously _now, they practically had each other's _tongues _down their throats!

Ah, what has the world come to?

I looked away, too disgusted with the Jerk-Ass, aka Itachi.

By the way, Black Coffee guy's STILL here. 

You know…he's actually very cute…especially with his bangs in his eyes, and the way he just blew them out of his face, just to have them fall right back where they were. 

He's reading a book, so that must mean he's smart too. I wonder what he's been doing here…

An hour later, Hinata had left, and guess who's here? 

Tenten! 

Look at her, walking in with all her confidence. I sighed, envious. 

So, now they're talking. I counted to three in my head.

AH! There it is. The long (_sarcasm,_ my friend) awaited snogging is now taking action. Scoffing, I looked away again. 

After _their _date, aka _Date Number 3, _Tenten left, and Itachi stood up and stared over at the counter, towards _me._

Whoa, is he _looking _at me? 

As he walked closer and closer, my heart was beating faster and faster.

He walked over towards Black Coffee Guy instead, and tapped his shoulder. Do they know each other?!

Black Coffee Guy pulled out his ear buds, placed down his book and glanced over his shoulder.

"Finally done?" He asked, raising a brow.

Itachi smirked at him and nodded. "Come on, we should get home." 

Black Coffee Guy rolled his eyes. "If your car wasn't fucked up I wouldn't have had to stay here waiting for you so I could drive you home, asshole." He grumbled, rolling his eyes. 

Itachi smirked again, and glanced towards me, which resulted in some good ol' blushing. 

"Don't be such a dick. You had such a _cute _waitress right in front of you, _ototou._" My eyes widened in realization to his compliment AND to what he called Black Coffee Guy, who's name will now change to Uchiha Number 2. 

Okay, just let me inwardly squeal in great joy. 

Oh Kami-sama he called me cute! CUTE! He looked over at me, WITH HIS EYES, smiled charmingly, WITH HIS MOUTH, and called me CUTE! The Jerk-Ass called me cute! 

I blushed beet red, watching as Uchiha Number 2's cheeks turned pink almost unnoticeably as he scratched the back of his head and looked elsewhere. 

He mumbled something incoherent and abruptly stood up, grabbing his book and shoving it in his black beat up book bag, and roughly threw it over his shoulders. 

"Let's go Itachi." He muttered, cheeks still pink, and swiftly glanced at me quickly before walking towards the exit. 

As I got a look at his clothing (and blushed even more as he looked at me), I noticed that he looked to be on the skater-punkish-rocker side. 

Navy blue stylishly ragged t-shirt, black baggy jeans, ripped and a few holes with a few chains hanging off, and black DC's. 

He was still very cute.

I looked back over to Itachi, who was now smiling quite charmingly at me. "Well, thank you for your service, Miss _Sakura._" The way he said my name (How'd he know my name?! Wait, I'm wearing a name tag…) sounded so suggestive and seductive. Okay, that earned another blush. Seemingly satisfied that he managed to _woo _me, he turned his head and called, "Wait up, Sasuke!" Before walking towards Uchiha Number-- (Oh wait, his name's Sasuke! What a cute name) Sasuke, who was standing by the door with an agitated look on his face. 

As they walked out, I heard Itachi mutter to Sasuke in a taunting way, "Her name's _Sakura,_" Causing me to blush, yet again. This is getting annoying. 

As I cleaned up around the counter area, Temari (who came back a few hours ago) helping as well, I continued to think about those two Uchiha. They must have been brothers.

I groaned miserably. 

I'm either crushing on the Jerk-Ass or the Quiet-Cutie. (Sasuke's new nickname)

Which means that if I let this secret out, then the whole female populating will be after me, meaning that I will no longer be invisible.

And that is _not _good.

Or...is it?

* * *

How was that, Bitches?! Aha, sorry. Yes, I DID change a few things in the movie. So, don't get pissed. Sorry.

Now, Go, criticize me in a review!

:D


	2. INVISIBLE GIRL! to the rescue

* * *

Oh fun! Chapter two! I like writing this, it amuses me. :D

So, I was gonna say something here, but I completely forgot. Damnit that always happens.

Well, thank you VERY MUCH to all those who reviewed, added to faves and alerts! I love you guys; you motivate me and make me feel better!

:D

Rated T _for sexual content & swearing._

**Summary **(just pray that I won't change this in the near future): Being the invisible new girl is very easy. But when these three girls, who indeed are NOT invisible, want to include you in their evil scheme to destroy Uchiha Itachi, a hottie McHottie, life suddenly takes a complicated turn. Especially when you kinda-sorta just might like his cute-yet-not-so-popular little brother.

Pairings: **SasuSaku.**might look like ItaSaku in the beginning & minor ItaIno, ItaTen, & ItaHina.

**Disclaimer-no-Jutsu: If I owned then there would be little Uchiha babies running around by now in Shippuuden. But there aren't, so I hope that answers your question! And I don't own Linkin Park **_**What I've Done, **_**or **_**John Tucker Must Die.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: INVISIBLE GIRL! to the rescue…**_

* * *

Today I went to school. The usual happened; you know, the invisibleness and the whole getting ignored deal.

So now I have gym class. Ah, sweet gym class.

Okay, ew. Let me just tell you everything that is just WRONG with that sentence: First off, WHAT? Who would like gym? I really don't think any girls like gym. You get all sweaty, and whatnot. Second, it's smells in here. It smells like sweat and nasty feet. Really gross. Girls don't like gross.

Ah, also, Anko is the Gym coach. She's hyper and loud. Kinda like me on a sugar rush!

So, she's forced us miserable girls to play some good ol' dodge ball. Ah, the wonders of that game. Who the hell invented it, anyway?

OHH, how creative, let's beat the shit out of each other with these dodge balls!

Not.

Anyway, guess who's on _my _team?

Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Karin, and Ami. Ah, Karin and Ami.

Karin was, sadly, kind of a slut; she was also very smart, surprisingly, but she was also the type to flaunt what she had, not to mention she was one of the biggest, most arrogant and stubborn bitches in the school. Basically, a bitch you don't wanna mess with.

Karin has bright long stylishly-choppy red hair and reddish eyes, with black-rimmed glasses. Surprisingly part of the Student Council, and also a cheerleader.

* * *

Karin \ka • rin\ verb: to flaunt whatcha got, to be as stubborn as an ass, and very selfish, conceited, and very smart.

* * *

Watanabi Ami. She's a snobby-snappy bitch, who acts like she owns the school, and the world. She's been labeled as, 'an easy lay' from many guys, so I hear. She's not the smartest, so that's probably why.

She has dark purple choppy-layered and uneven hair and black eyes. She's a junior, also a cheerleader. _Hurrah._

* * *

Ami \ah • me\ verb: to be sluttish, in every way possible. To be snobby and to act like a smart ass, and a huge flirt towards the male species.

* * *

So! Here we have the most confident, bitchy (besides cute little Hinata and me) dodge ball team, ready to dominate the court.

Karin placed her hands on her knees and glared at the other girls on the other team, while Ami placed a hand on her hip and smirked.

"Let's kill these bitches."

I feel bad for the other girls.

Speaking of girls, let me just elaborate you on our attire, since we girls just LOVE talking about clothes.

I'm wearing a light pink tank top, and black sweatpants, and I also put my hair up in a high ponytail, but my bangs are still in my eyes. Boring, I know.

Ino is wearing a baby blue low-cut tank top with cute white booty shorts. Ah, also a white sweatband around her forehead.

Tenten is wearing a tight deep red tank top and black boy shorts. She looked, IN THA ZONE! Okay, sorry…

Hinata's wearing a pastel purple tee, and black soffees. Ah, the only one decent around here…

Karin is wearing a tight grey tank top, kind of showing off her hips a little, and short black shorts.

Ami is wearing a tight orange low cut tank top and tight sweatpants that were a darker shade of orange.

Now that we've cleared that up, let's get IN THA GAME! Ah, sorry again…

Just as we were about to start the game, the gym's double doors slammed open, and in walked the other gym class.

Oh, did I mention that gym WASN'T co-ed? Well, it isn't. So, the boys walked in. And, as usual, us girls have a quick panic attack, frantically tugging and pulling at our hair and clothes in an attempt to fix them and try to look cute for all the cute guys, and smile and wave and then try to act all badass by glaring at each other as if we were really into the game.

Seriously, that's all us girls do around a guy; try to look pretty, and try to seem cool and badass. Or flirty and bitchy.

So, Anko-sensei started yelling at the boys, asking them why the hell they were here.

"Yo, cool it Anko-sensei! Gai-sensei just sent us in here since it started raining outside, and he's off in the locker rooms drying his spandex-loving ass off."

Ah. That was Inuzuka Kiba, a sporty, dog-loving, fun loving, troublemaking, cute funny guy.

He has messy brown hair, and sharp brown eyes. He's on the basketball team as well, and a junior.

* * *

**Kiba **\kee • ba\ _verb: _To be very cute and funny. To be quite the charmer towards the ladies, and quite overprotective over your friends, especially the female ones.

* * *

After much grumbling, Anko-sensei grudgingly blew that loud-ass whistle of hers, thus, the games began.

Ino had flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder, and jogged up to bend down and grab a bright red dodge ball from the center line of the court.

I'm pretty sure she _intentionally_ bent down _extra_ slow, since the guys were yelling out cat-calls and suggestive whistles, and she smiled suggestively right back at them.

I rolled my eyes, but was impressed with the way she managed to dodge the barrage of dodgeballs that was not-so-gently thrown towards her. She smiled wickedly at the girls on the other team, them sending the smile right back at her.

I managed to dodge a ball thrown my way, and dramatically rolled over towards one dodge ball which was just sitting there, and grabbed it while on my rollage (yes. I can make up words.), before crouching on my knees and shooting the dodge ball towards a particular girl who just WOULDN'T stop trying to hit me!

I felt Tenten slap my back, in that sort of way guys do to congratulate each other.

"Nice one, Sayuri!" She complimented, not exactly looking at me, since she was staring ahead, very engrossed in the game.

I opened my mouth to correct her, since, well, she called me _Sayuri, _and that is clearly not my name, but before I could get a word in, she had dashed off towards the front just to nail a girl in the head.

I sighed; well, I _do _want to be invisible, _right_?

I looked around, seeing the guys cheering us on while the other girls who weren't playing on either of our teams at the moment just looked uninterested, and I was surprised that neither Ami nor Karin were out yet; well, I knew that they _were _pretty competitive, so they're probably really trying to win.

Right next to me, I saw Ino dramatically dodge a ball and watched as she skidded a bit before getting onto her knees and standing up next to me, slightly crouching as if she were in a fighting stance. She was strangely alert, eyes darting back and forth, calculating our team and the others' next move.

On my other side, Hinata had scurried over, frantically looking behind her and all around, since the dodge balls barely missed her.

Suddenly, Tenten had pulled a ninja move and rolled in front of me, stopping abruptly to eye all three of us, before looking back at Karin and Ami.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ino sigh and flip her hair again, still maintaining that crouch-and-ready-to-pounce stance.

"You know, it's a shame that Uchiha Itachi isn't in this class." She said, in fake nonchalance. Tenten turned her head to raise a brow at her.

"Um, yeah. It's too bad." She said awkwardly.

I inwardly sighed and wiped imaginary sweat off my forehead.

Whoo boy. Two girls talking about the guy that's cheating all of them. This can't be good.

"Yeah…But he has gym next period…" Hinata added smartly.

Make that three.

Tenten and Ino sharply turned their heads to her, eyeing her suspiciously.

You know, it's a miracle how the dodge balls aren't knocking all of us unconscious right now.

"How'd you know his schedule…?" Ino asked, frowning in confusion, as Tenten stared at Hinata for a few seconds before shrugging.

"He _is _very popular, you know. So it's not unusual for him to have stalkers knowing his entire schedule." She said casually.

Hinata looked appalled before she fidgeted nervously, but it looked like she decided to stand up for herself. Go Hina-chan!

"I-I'm NOT a stalker!" She bit out, slightly frowning. Tenten raised a brow coolly, and Ino snorted.

"Yeah, _right._" She said sarcastically.

I bit my lip to stop myself from saying something unnecessary, since, well, this really isn't any of my business.

I saw Hinata casting her gaze downwards before she looked Ino in the eye. "Why are you so possessive towards Itachi-kun anyway?" She asked in a strong voice.

I saw Tenten scoff slightly. "Itachi-_kun_?" She muttered under her breath, as Ino ignored her.

"Well, why _can't _I be possessive over him?" She countered. Hinata didn't know what to say obviously, since she just stood there, playing with the hem of her shirt.

Seriously, why aren't we getting pulverized by dodge balls? I looked around and saw Anko-sensei kneeling down in front of a girl on the other team with an annoyed expression on her face.

Huh. Looks like the girl hurt herself. I turned myself back to the three girls before me. I saw Tenten turn to Ino with a slight frown on her face.

"Well, because you don't _own _him, obviously." She said, rolling her eyes.

"And you two aren't dating." Hinata piped up, in a quiet tone, and Tenten nodded her head wisely.

Ino just looked at them incredulously. "And _how _do _you _know that?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. The two other girls looked like they wanted to burst out and yell something, but I could tell they were holding it in.

I could only pray to God that they _would _hold it in, for everyone's safety.

Ino shook her head in amusement. "Cat got your tongue?" She tsk'd before examining her manicured nails. "I'm _waiting_." She drawled out.

Hinata bit her lip while Tenten placed a hand on her hip, shifting her weight on one leg and shifted her hips a bit. "Well…" She drawled out, also examining her nails. "I know this because _I'm _dating him." She stated, not looking up at Ino's or Hinata's reaction.

Oh boy. She's asking for a death wish.

"W-what?" Hinata gasped, looking at Tenten in a shocked manner, as Ino was kinda gaping.

"Uh, I don't think so!" Ino said, looking at Tenten in a snobbish manner.

Due to their yelling, most of the gym class was now looking over at the three girls and innocent little me.

"And why not?" Tenten challenged, stepping closer to Ino. Ino narrowed her eyes and scowled, while Hinata looked to Ino, also waiting for her answer.

"Why?" Ino repeated, while Tenten continued eyeing her.

"That's simple, really." Ino drawled, rolling her eyes. Hinata and Tenten looked annoyed, so Hinata stepped up to them.

"Ino, get to the point." She said bravely. I inwardly applauded her, since she was acting so out of character right now!

Ino snapped her head in Hinata's direction and smirked.

"Because he's my boyfriend!" Ino yelled, losing her cool.

She, just like all the other girls in the gym, had looked simply appalled at her declaration.

"Excuse me?!" Both Hinata and Tenten shrieked, both gaping. Ino snickered. "You heard me."

I looked nervously between the three of them; what the hell are they gonna do?

"That's impossible." I heard Hinata whisper, as the two other girls snapped their heads in her direction.

"And why is that?" Ino asked through gritted teeth. Hinata opened her mouth to speak, "Because he's my boyfriend." She said, standing her ground.

Ino clenched her fists, while Tenten snorted. "You're _both _wrong; he's _my _boyfriend." She said, glaring at the two.

Ino had lost her cool. "NO, he's mine!" She hissed.

"He's not yours!" Hinata yelled, as Tenten turned to her. "He's not yours either!"

"Girls, cool your jets!" Anko had yelled, making her way towards us. Oh my God, we're gonna die!

The three of them were still watching each other like hawks, as if they didn't even hear Anko speak.

"He can't be_ either _of yours; we even went on a romantic date last night." Ino sighed dreamily, probably remembering her date (or make-out session) with her precious Itachi-kun.

Tenten raised a brow, obviously pissed, while Hinata looked confused.

"But…_we _went on a date last night too…" Hinata had said, looking at Ino.

"Hold up! So did we!" Tenten said, coming to a conclusion, but Ino didn't seem to believe her.

"Yeah right. Stop acting like a jealous pig and get over the fact that I'm dating Itachi-kun." Ino said in a snobbish manner.

Tenten sneered, while Hinata fidgeted nervously.

"Look who's talking, Ino-_pig._"

Ino gasped, and I heard a few guys 'Ooh'-ing in that way guys do whenever someone gets dissed.

"_Excuse _me?" Ino gritted through her teeth, while Hinata stepped in between them.

"Please calm down." She pleaded, eyeing the two of them warily.

"Uhm, I don't think so you little nerd!" Ino had yelled, obviously losing her cool. Hinata gasped and gaped, looking like a fish.

"Itachi-kun does _not _belong to you _or _you, he belongs to _me._" Ino declared, pointing to herself.

Tenten, who was clenching her fists so much that her knuckles turned white, had apparently lost her cool and grabbed the nearest dodgeball and threw it quite harshly at Ino's smirking face.

Oooouuuccchhh.

With a yelp she fell back and jerked up into a sitting position so she could glare at Tenten.

"Cat fight!" Some random guy yelled as most of them stood up and hurried towards us.

"What the fuck?!" She shrieked, rubbing her red face, as Anko-sensei looked ready to yell.

"Don't think that _you _can say that Itachi is _yours _without getting a punch planted in your stupid little face! So why don't you get your bitchy little ass back over here so I can do some damage!" Tenten snarled, stalking towards Ino who scurried to her feet.

"Oh hell no, you think I'm just gonna sit here and take it?!" Ino yelled as she stood up.

"Wait, don't fight!" Hinata frantically yelled, as Ino's head snapped in her direction.

"And you! Little Miss Smartass! You think you can get all smart and say that Itachi-kun's yours right up in my face?! News flash, I'm not some dumb whore!" Ino exclaimed, as Hinata froze and Tenten snickered.

"_Right. _Understatement of the year, much? You are _the _dumbest whore I've _ever _met!" Tenten said between laughs.

Ino clenched her jaw and walked towards Tenten, so close that they were practically nose-to-nose.

"You wanna say that again, _She-who-makes-out-with-Neji-in-between-classe_s?" She said calmly, but a slow smirk made its way to her face.

Hinata paled, probably grossed out with the thought of her older cousin and Tenten together.

Tenten's jaw just dropped; she suddenly shoved Ino, while Ino shoved right back, which caused her to fall onto me with a yelp.

Ino had jumped onto Tenten, and both were kicking and scratching right on top of me; I pulled a cop move and tried to restrain Tenten by pulling her arms back and standing up, while Hinata ran to Ino and pulled on her long blonde hair, probably in an attempt to restrain her too.

"Girls! Quit fighting!" Anko yelled, while most of the gym was yelling, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" And I think I heard someone yell, "Take your clothes off!"

Ew. Guys are such perverted pigs.

Ino thrashed around, elbowing Hinata in the gut, who sucked in a breath yet held her ground, clutching Ino's hair and also grabbing an arm.

"Let me go you nerd!" She shrieked, but Hinata tightened her grip.

"Just because I'm smart doesn't make me a nerd." She said quietly. "B-But if you're so into stereotyping people, then I'll have to put you as a…as a w-whore in my book..." Hinata countered, which surprised nearly everyone in the gym.

Tenten, whom I was holding, laughed bitterly. "Ooh, Burn Bitch!"

"Excuse me?!" Ino screeched, struggling even more. "First you two retards claim that you're dating MY boyfriend, then you call me a whore?! Oh hell no!"

Tenten growled, which fucking freaked me out. "Your boyfriend, huh? He's MY fucking boyfriend!" She yelled, causing Ino to narrow her eyes.

"B-But, he's MY boyfriend…" Hinata said, still gripping Ino in a vice like grip.

Before I knew it, Ino and Tenten began screaming, 'MINE!' to each other, while kicking and screaming, which kinda, oh I dunno, pissed me off?!

"Oh my God!" I yelled, causing the two girls to stop their little war, and everyone else to look at me. I just huffed irritably.

"Okay, so you three don't realize that the Jerk-Ass is totally playing all of you?!" I screeched incredulously, eyeing the three of them who looked ashamed for a second before they all huffed angrily, except for Hinata; she just looked down at her feet after she released Ino.

We all heard the sound of someone clearing their throat, and looked to the side to see Anko-sensei smiling very creepily at us girls.

"Well…" She drawled. "You four girls sure caused a lot of trouble today in gym, and not to mention that you've got some _vulgar _language, hm?" Ino had bit her lip nervously, since she had been cursing the most.

"So! This calls for detention. All of you." She said sternly as her smile turned into a scowl as she promptly turned on her heel and began shouting at everyone to clear the gym and get ready for the next period.

"But I-!" I never got to finish my sentence, since well, she never freaking turned around to look at me!

Ugh, teachers.

The four of us exchanged a few glares (well, Ino and Tenten did) before stalking off to the locker rooms.

As I was walking out, I saw a blonde guy sitting at the bleachers, laughing (probably amused by the fight) next to a guy with familiar dark hair; Oh my gosh, hold up. He looks like Sasuke!

I saw that he was leaning back in a lazy manner, ear buds on again, while the blonde guy just kept talking nonsense.

But wait, what's he looking at? Is there something behind me?

Stupidly, I stopped in my tracks, with them across the gym from me, and promptly turned my head to see what the hell was behind me.

Nothing.

So what's he staring at then?...Oh shit. He was staring at _me._

Blushing, I ran like a bat out of hell towards the locker rooms; holy damn, I didn't know he goes to this school!

* * *

As I walked out, (wearing my tight faded jeans with white flats, and my white quarter-length shirt and pink hoodie in my arms) I headed directly towards my last class for the day; Science.

I walked into the half-full classroom, and took a seat towards the back at one of the lab tables meant for four people.

Okay it was really boring just sitting there waiting; after I drummed my fingers impatiently against the table, I lazily buried my head in my arms, and drifted off to sleep…

* * *

"Hey! Sasukeee! Hurry the fuck up so we can go to Science!" A blonde boy clad in an orange t-shirt and baggy jeans yelled.

"Naruto, do us all a favor, and shut up." Sasuke muttered in annoyance, wearing a black shirt and faded ripped jeans.

Said boy laughed while leaning against the locker. "Stop being all emo and hurry up!" He got off the lockers and walked towards their next class.

Sasuke merely rolled his eyes, but followed nonetheless.

* * *

I stirred slightly and my eyes fluttered open a bit, and I could hear voices next to me.

"Ne, ne, who's that? She's really cute! And I remember her from gym too! She was in that fight…And you were staring at her!" That sounded like a guy.

Snapping my eyes open, I picked my head up and looked to my left through my pink bangs to see Sasuke and that blonde guy he was with earlier sitting in the seats next to me and watching me; the blonde guy was looking at me with what looked like…_adoration_ etched into his features, while Sasuke looked amused.

"Ah…H-hi.." I greeted quietly, immediately pulling my arms up towards my chest and chewed on my bottom lip nervously.

The blonde kid smiled. "Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Who're you?" He asked loudly.

I inwardly laughed. He gets straight to the point.

"U-uh, I'm Sakura. Haruno S-Sakura." I said with a small smile, while Naruto returned the gesture.

"This here is Uchiha Sasuke, a.k.a the emo bird!" Naruto laughed, while Sasuke scowled at him.

Sasuke then looked at me. I looked at Sasuke.

"Oh! Weren't you at _The Café_ yesterday?" I asked, pretending I didn't remember him, but that was a lie; How could I forget such a cute face?

He nodded and smirked. "And you were ogling my brother." I gaped while Naruto made a choking sound.

"Eh?! As if I'd even _look _at that jerk ass!" I screeched with a huff, turning my head to the side while crossing my arms.

There was a short silence until Naruto laughed. "Wow…You're different Sakura-chan." I still kept my position, but turned my head back to them and opened one eye.

Naruto was smiling whole-heartedly while Sasuke was smirking and looking amused.

"Yeah, you're pretty different." Sasuke said while raising a brow. I turned fully around and cocked my head to the side. "How so?" I asked curiously.

"Well," Sasuke drawled while leaning back on the table with one elbow. "First off, you have pink hair." He jerked his head towards my hair. I huffed. "Second, you're not trying to jump my bones in an attempt to get my brother's phone number." He finished with a shrug, while Naruto nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, it gets pretty annoying with all those Itachi-hungry chicks around." He informed me while I laughed.

"I know what you mean…They're…._something._" I said while rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly.

Naruto laughed again and Sasuke shook his head, as if he were amused.

As the teacher walked in, class began, and I did the usual.

Stayed quiet, took notes, and stayed quiet.

But Naruto sure talked a lot, and Sasuke was…Eh, he was _looking _at me. The whole time. It was embarrassing, but what am I supposed to say?

"_Hey, you can't look at me unless you wanna blow-up!"_

No. I'm not gonna say that. Instead, I just blushed a lot.

But class finally ended, and guess what? Hinata's in my class! Yay! Maybe she can tutor me, y'know?

So anyway, after I bid my goodbyes to Naruto and Sasuke, I tried to make my way towards detention.

Yes, I _tried, _since well, I got lost. Many, many floors, stairs, and hallways. It was utterly confusing. But I made it anyway.

I opened the door gingerly, only to see Sasuke sitting on one of the computer tables, his back turned to me.

Ooh! He's singing!

I quietly sat down in a desk and patiently awaited my doom called detention.

I decided to just listen to Sasuke's smooth, deep voice.

'_What I've done  
I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've--'_

He turned around and saw me smiling shyly and his eyes widened, while he abruptly pulled out his ear buds and scratched the back of his head.

"Aa…I, uh, didn't see you." He said awkwardly. I smiled at him; he's soo…Cute!

"No, it's okay! Linkin Park is cool. I like them." I replied, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear. He shoved his hands in his pocket and leaned back to sit on the counter-top.

"Yeah, me too. So what're you doing here?" He asked, raising a brow. I sighed irritably.

"I got detention for that…fight in the gym earlier…" I muttered sheepishly while blushing in embarrassment. Sasuke smirked.

"Aa. I remember those _annoying_ girls." He nodded understandingly. I smiled.

Suddenly we heard a girl giggling and turned our heads to look outside the window, only to see Itachi _talking_ to a girl.

I wrinkled my nose, as if I smelled something disgusting, while Sasuke rolled his onyx eyes before glancing at me.

"Hn, it's the _Jerk-Ass_," He smirked when I blushed, recalling what I had called Itachi in Science.

"P-please don't tell him I called him that!" I pleaded, looking at Sasuke with widened eyes. He only smirked again.

"Aa, I won't. I'm not a Jerk Ass like him." He said, nodding his head towards Itachi.

I sighed in relief. "Thanks." I said with a grateful smile. He nodded his head and grabbed his book bag, briskly walking towards the door.

"See you around." He called before he shut the door.

I suddenly let out a breath I didn't even _know _I was holding.

Well, that lightened up my day.

Now all I have to do is endure detention with Itachi's concubines.

Oh woe is me.

* * *

Ooh, that was fun! Sorry for the wait. The dance for my school was yesterday; it was damn fun! (minus the drama) & I personally LIKE gym; it's fun!

So. I hope Sasuke was okay here; And yes, he was singing _What I've Done. _Not my favorite song, but I like it. Besides, they're a popular band, so I figured Sasuke would like them; therefore, Sakura would know and like them too.

So everyone's happy.

And I will be too once you guys review!


	3. lying is the most fun a girl can have

* * *

Dude, I sincerely hope you all won't rape me to death for not updating for such a long time. Waaah.

XD just kidding, I love you guys.

OH, & I haven't watched the movie in a while (one month, actually.) soo as I said before, I'm just improvising here, with all the lines and such.

Rated T _for sexual content & swearing. (I don't think I can handle the sexualness. I'm too innocent!)_

**Summary **(just pray that I won't change this in the near future): Being the invisible new girl is very easy. But when these three girls, who indeed are NOT invisible, want to include you in their evil scheme to destroy Uchiha Itachi, a hottie McHottie, life suddenly takes a complicated turn. Especially when you kinda-sorta just might like his cute-yet-not-so-popular little brother.

Pairings: **SasuSaku.**might look like ItaSaku in the beginning & minor ItaIno, ItaTen, & ItaHina.

**Disclaimer-no-Jutsu: If I owned then there would be little Uchiha babies running around by now in Shippuuden. But there aren't, so I hope that answers your question! And I don't own **_**John Tucker Must Die.**_

And I am sincerely sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Words cannot explain how stuck I've been on this chapter. I'm so ashamed. Dx

****

chapter two:  
lying is the most fun a girl can have

****

So, lucky me gets to spend about 2 hours with these concubines.

And in they come!

Ino walks in, glaring at Tenten over her shoulder, and Tenten's glaring right back; Hinata just…walks in quietly. We were all sitting at four complete different tables ignoring each other's existence.

Ibiki-sensei, this hard ass teacher who's like…the very epitome of military scariness, briskly waltzed right out of the classroom.

Just. Like. That.

Gah. Doesn't he care even the least bit about my safety? The concubines might strike, damnit! And that is very hazardous to my health.

As he shut the door (more like, slammed with a passion) Ino instantly turned around in her chair and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Mm'kay, so, let's get this straight." Tenten and Hinata had turned to her, indicating that they were, (reluctantly, I bet) listening.

Ino, satisfied that everyone was listening to her, continued. "Itachi-kun and I had a…talk after school, and guess what he said?"

Not even waiting for an answer, she continued.

"After I asked about the whole, 'whores are claiming you as their boyfriend' deal, he lovingly explained to me that he loved ONLY me. He said: "_Babe, you're the only one for me; just ignore those jealous chicks because they'll--"_

She was so rudely interrupted by Tenten, who was leaning back in her chair with her arms crossed ever so coolly. "_Never share what we share, because what we have is something special, and--_"

And then SHE was cut off by cute little Hinata! Oh, SCANDALOUS. "_We don't need them. Forget them; forget everything else, because I've got you: the most beautiful and most amazing girl I've ever met._"

Oh God, talk about corny!

They all blinked at each other for a few seconds, letting the information sink in, as I was just flabbergasted with how corny Uchiha Itachi's lines are and how they totally finished each other's sentences!

Suddenly, Ino screamed.

Err, correction: Ino screeched like a banshee.

"What the fuck, man?! Were you two spying in on our private conversation?!" She accused ever so stupidly (probably in denial) and pointed a perfectly manicured finger at the two.

Tenten snorted and scowled. "Hell no! _You_ must've been spying on _us_, you filthy swine!" She growled, slamming her hands on the table.

Hinata just…sat there. Staring at her paper.

Methinks that she is the only one with enough brain cell function _and _patience to be able to actually piece the puzzle together and come to the conclusion that Itachi was cheating on them.

Yay Hinata!

Because I think that she figured that it's kind of impossible to spy on two people in a broom closet, (in which all three had their ever so intimate encounters in) unless you're a ninja.

How do I know?

Ah, that broom closet is legendary. Many, many couples do the kissy-kissy in there.

HEE.

So as the two brainless banshees (okay, that was harsh; sorry Tenten) keep snarling insults at each other, I decide to intervene.

"Eh—"

"What?!" They both so RUDELY cut me off, and looked at me fiercely. I think I might've shit my pants if I didn't have any dignity at all, but, alas, I do, so, I didn't shit my pants.

"Um…" I pulled a Hinata move and began to twiddle my index fingers nervously. She must be proud.

"Well?" Ino drawled, obviously irritated, and obviously thinking that I'm mentally ill for talking so slow.

"Mhrmph…Well, I think Itachi is just cheating on all of you…" I muttered under my breath, hoping they wouldn't hear.

But they did, since when you're in a quiet room and you talk really soft, that makes the brain send little tiny messages to your ear so it can sharpen your hearing thus far!

I always thought that was a good thing, but right now, it ain't the coolest thing since sliced bread.

"What the hell?!" Ino shrieked, pulling at her hair, thus ruining her high ponytail. "Agh, my hair!" She whined.

I blinked. She just found out her boyfriend was cheating on her and…this? Her hair?

Tenten smacked her on the back of her head and rolled her eyes when she yelled out in pain. She looked surprisingly calm until she turned to me, and that's when her eyes narrowed and she gritted her teeth while her face turned red.

"That dirty bastard is doing _what _with _who_?!" She yelled quite loudly.

I think my eardrums, like, popped.

I nodded slowly as she banged her head on the table, while Ino had successfully fixed her hair and was currently scrawling Itachi's name on a piece of paper before ripping it to shreds and throwing it onto the ground and stomping on the pieces angrily.

I looked to Hinata to see her sitting there calmly, hands folded on the desk.

I timidly opened my mouth to speak. "Hinata, aren't you, erm, upset?" I asked bluntly.

She looked over to me and smiled a small smile. "Yes, very, but I saw this coming." She said in a small voice.

I nodded my head understandingly.

"And may I ask what your name is?" She asked sheepishly.

I did a face palm, as Ino and Tenten stopped their ranting to stare at me curiously.

"Yeah, what _is _your name?" Ino loudly asked. Tenten studied my face before pointing a finger in the air. "You're Sayuri! From Gym!" She exclaimed proudly.

I sighed before shaking my head half-heartedly, causing her to frown. "I'm--"

"Why in the seven hells are you girls talking?"

And in walked the slave driver with his booming voice.

The girls were still eyeing me expectantly as I nodded at them. "I'm Sa—"

"_WHY_ are you talking?" Ibiki-sensei growled as he neared his (nasty, scarred, and basically _jacked up) _face to mine.

I winced as the other girls actually had the gall to look sympathetic.

****

So after that nasty encounter during detention, I still had to work. Mou, late shift!

I pretty much darted out of the room once Ibiki-sensei dismissed us and headed to _The Café. _Now I was just bussing tables, and complaining quite a lot.

"And how was school today, sweetie?" That sweet-sugary voice rang through my ears as I giggled lightly at Temari's attempts to play mother.

Oh, I never properly introduced Temari, did I?

No, I don't believe I did!

Well, here we go.

She has spiky, sandy blonde hair that's always pulled up in four ponytails, and she has this edgy-rocker-punk-ish look to her. Trust me, she's awesome. She has this whole theory about how stupid and useless men are, and it's totally funny. Oh, and she's a freshman in college, and has two younger brothers (one's my age, and the other's two years older) who work down the street at that music store. I think they go to my school…I'm not sure, the school's like freakin' huge!

****

**Temari **\teh • mah • rii\ _verb_: to be spunky, optimistic, tough and headstrong. To be the coolest, toughest, and funniest big sister ever.

****

I stopped my ever-so-important task of thoroughly bussing the nasty tables and leaned against the table, arms folded with a childish smile across my face.

"Well _Mom, _today I did the usual, you know, _Invisible Girl_ and stuff, and guess what? I also received my very _first _detention!" I exclaimed giddily, clasping my hands together under my chin.

Temari fake-gasped before wagging her finger from side to side in a _no-no _manner. "Now, now Sakubear, you _know _the rules! No strawberry ice cream for a _whole week_." She said with finality in her tone.

I faked a gasp as well and pouted my lips while making my eyes widen and tear up. "But Mom_my, _I didn't _do anything!_" I whined, stomping my feet childishly.

Temari huffed and crossed her arms and lifted her chin defiantly. "_Rules _are _rules._" She reprimanded sternly.

We stood there a few moments just staring at each other before we burst out laughing.

Stifling her laughter, she leaned against the table as well. "Seriously, Sakura, how the _hell _did you manage to land a detention?" She asked with a smirk.

Before I could answer, a deep voice beat me to it. "She was somewhat in a _fight._"

I turned my head to see none other than—oh my, it's Sasuke!

There he sat at a one person table with his black backpack (seriously, what do you call them? Backpack? Knapsack? Bookbag? Baggy-waggy?) laying on the table and his (sexy) self slumping back into the chair with his ipod on the table and one earbud in one ear, the other hanging down his chest.

And oh kami-sama, he's smirking too.

I felt my face heat up since he probably witnessed mine and Temari's _show. _

Gah. Embarrassing.

That was supposed to be some one-on-one time between two co-workers! (_okay, _waitresses)

Temari seemed to think he was some _grade A, top choice meat,_ because she sent me an approving nod, as if I scored with some hotshot or something.

Anyway, Temari then turned back to Sasuke and raised a brow. "Seriously? _Sakura? _In a _fight?" _She asked in mock-surprise as I gave her a sarcastic _ha-ha _in the face.

Seriously. I can fight! I'm quite flexible, and I can bend every which way.

Oh. _Please _don't take that in a sexual manner, you pervs.

Sasuke's eyes drifted over to me (cue the blush) before he gave a curt nod. Temari then turned and stared wide-eyed and gaping at me.

"Well I'll be damned! Little Sakubear got into it!" She stated proudly as she patted me on the back. I rolled my eyes and smiled sheepishly.

"It wasn't _really _a fight, per se. More like a very productive argument that I just so happened to get involved in, that's all." I explained in my _I am a complete genius _tone.

"Right." Sasuke drawled sarcastically.

I just glared at him halfheartedly, to which he sexily smirked at. He looked extraordinarily cute like that, with his hair all spiked and tussled and messy and all in his face in this _totally_ cute, _cute _way and—

"Hello-oo? Earth to Pinky!" I snapped out of my reverie to see a hand waving frantically in my face, and looked to my right to see Ino, all in her cheerleading-clad glory.

_Ino? _

I looked to Sasuke to see him raising a brow at us, and saw Temari give Ino a once-over, and judging by the look on her face, she wasn't liking what she was seeing.

I don't blame her; the cheerleading uniform consisted of this red sleeveless mid-drift with a skirt that hiked up to the waist, as usual cheerleading skirts do, and the hem just about reached a few inches above mid-thigh.

It's so embarrassingly revealing.

I looked back to Ino to see her smiling widely. Yes, all open-mouthed and all. Such shiny white teeth.

"So, what's your name? I never really got it since stupid Ibiki-sensei kept cutting you off, oh, and _so _sorry about that little face-to-face one-on-one moment you two shared. That must've been really gross since, well, you know." She said while motioning to her face.

I shuddered as I relived the memory. So…So…Ugh.

I laughed nervously. "Yeah…Um, my name's Sakura. Haruno Sakura." Bond. James Bond.

I smiled politely at her as she nodded her head enthusiastically. "Okay, cool! Well, you know me already, so I'm glad we got past all those introductions and whatnot!" She said perkily as I slightly cringed at her loud voice.

"Yep, so, not to be rude or anything, but why are you here? I mean, besides to eat or something…" I asked curiously and mumbled that last bit.

"Oh! Well I needed to talk to you." She stated with an enigmatic smile. I raised a brow.

"How'd you know I worked here?" I asked slowly, as she pulled me away from the others and towards the entrance with a quick goodbye to the others. (Temari rolled her eyes at Ino while Sasuke was just…staring at me again. Oh! Blushblushblush!)

Once satisfied with our location, she then turned and looked at me. "I followed you, duh!" She said in the most obvious way ever.

"Oh…okay then?" I said awkwardly. "So what do you need?" I asked again.

Seriously, what _does _she need? I thought she would forget we ever met and that she ever got detention and go back to her friends and tell them about Itachi.

I watched her expectantly and saw an evil, sly smile spread across her pretty face.

She took a few steps and neared her face to mine, hands on her hips, and I reflectively backed up a little because, hello? She's in my bubble!

That smile was still on her face when she opened her mouth and said,

"_I_ want _you_ to help me **destroy** _Uchiha Itachi_."

Oh boy.

* * *

i know what you're thinking. it's either:

A) _Well gosh, took you long enough to update!  
_B) _those parenthesis are freaking. annoying. STOP it. NAO.  
_C) _why in the seven hells is this chapter so darn short? _

if not, then well...i've come to the conclusion that your mind is just so boggled up with excitement from my freaking sexy chapter that your brain is currently inactive.  
(seriously, you should try being cocky, it's painfully entertaining!)

Le Gasp, I have a preview! (that just might change once you actually read the next chapter):

"_Because! I see great potential in you, and trust me, I don't say that a lot." Tenten snorted at this while Hinata politely shushed her. "Don't get me wrong, you're already cute enough, but we," She motioned to the two girls behind her. "Are going to turn you into the irresistibly bodacious babe that I know is hiding somewhere beneath your unconfident façade."_

_It was silent for a few moments as we let the words sink in. _

"_That is THE smartest thing I've EVER heard you say."_

"…_."_

"_Shut up, Bun Head."_

I dunno, it sounded funny to me. And I actually just wrote it right after I ended this chapter. Haa, spur of the moment. I'll definitely squeeze it into the next chapter ;)

**Review?**

OH I SEE HOW IT IS. LINE BREAK THINGS ONLY WORK AT THE END, IS THAT HOW IT'S GONNA BE?! wtfbbq. i'm exceptionally irritated.


	4. the game plan

**LIKE YAH, AM I AN ASS OR WHAT?! :D  
(keeheehee. This took quite a while.)  
Sorry, but I think it's pretty short.  
Enjoy?**

Pairings: **SasuSaku. **might look like ItaSaku in the beginning & minor ItaIno, ItaTen, & ItaHina.  
**Disclaimer_!_: _iDon't own _Naruto.**

-

-

-

"So, um, is there anything I can get for you?" I asked _Uchiha Numero Dos_ (a certain Sasuke Uchiha), wishing that my voice didn't sound so shy and weak and quiet and _ugh_.

Ino was long gone (seriously, where'd she go?), so unfortunately, I still had a job to do.

"Heyya Sakura-chan!" I peered to my left to see blinding bright orange, also known as Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto." I replied with a slight smile.

Naruto smiled up at me with blinding white teeth, while Sasuke just stared at me. (with his _intense _charcoal eyes)

I began to fidget nervously as the two kept staring at me. I don't like being stared at. EVER. (who _does_?)

"_Sooo_," I drawled out, fiddling with the notepad and pen in my hands, "Do you guys seriously need anything? Food? Drinks? _Anything_?"

Naruto snapped out of it and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Sakura-chan! I was just distracted by your cuteness." He replied with a cute tilt of his head.

"Kissing up to the waitress I see." I replied with a smile.

He laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah well…" He trailed off with a slight blush.

I smiled and giggled before I heard an unhappy grunt coming from my right. Sasuke looked disgruntled with his arms crossed as he stared intently at Naruto.

Naruto looked curiously at Sasuke with a stupid expression on his face before his mouth formed a wide 'O' and he nodded his head vigorously, as if he had just experienced an epiphany.

I looked at him oddly.

"I get it Teme, I get it. Sakura-chan's _yours!_ Alright, I'll back off." He stage-whispered with a thumbs-up and a wink.

Before I could even get a word in as I blushed, the table jostled and Naruto yelped in pain, clutching his shin.

"YOU BASTARD!"

-

-

-

"Well for fuck's sake! I never thought you'd make it home!" Ino yelled with her hands in the air.

"What are you doing here…?" I asked slowly as I pulled my keys out of my purse. Ino, Tenten and Hinata were all sitting on my front porch, apparently waiting for me.

"What does it look like we're doing? We're waiting for you!" Tenten said with an unusually giddy expression.

"Yeah, but _why_?" I asked, motioning with my hands for them to explain further. Why are they here?!

"We're gonna destroy a man, silly!" Ino exclaimed while flipping her long, platinum blonde hair over one shoulder.

**-**

**-**

**-**

"And how exactly do you plan to do that?" I asked, swinging my feet back and forth on the bed.

After arguing for a few minutes on my front porch, we all decided to go up to my room and discuss the "battle strategy."

Apparently, Tenten seemed to have the exact same idea as Ino (what with the _Man Destroying_) and she decided to drag Hinata along just for the hell of it. (_or because she was at Hinata's place with a certain _cousin _**and then **__decided to drag Hinata)_

"Embarrass his pants off?" Ino suggested from the vanity with a shrug while Tenten rolled her eyes as she leaned against the wall near the door.

"Not only that…We need to do something more…sinister. Or something." She replied with a thoughtful look on her face.

"I-I don't k-know if we should be doing this…" Hinata said unsurely and softly from my computer chair.

Ino whirled around and raised a blonde brow at her. "Why the hell not? First off, he cheated. Second: it's fun. And third: _he _**cheated**. It's practically a Win-Win situation for the three of us." She stated matter-of-factly while twirling a strand of long blonde hair framing her face.

Tenten nodded sagely. "True that, true that." She then turned to face me, "Then how is Sayuri –I mean _Sakura_ going to play a part in all of this?" She asked with a small frown on her face.

I nodded in agreement, disregarding the fact that she almost forgot my name. "Yeah, what _am _I going to do? I've got nothing against him." _Besides the fact that he's a JerkFace and a player._

Ino looked at all of us as if we were the most stupid people she had ever laid eyes on. "Well DUH, she's new, she's cute, and Itachi hasn't attempted to woo her yet; she's a perfect candidate to totally break his heart –or, well, his _ego_, since I don't really know if he has a heart." She stated with a huge grin on her face.

Hinata still seemed unsure of the plan, and I have to admit that I'm not all for the plan either.

Tenten narrowed her eyes in concentration while pacing back and forth, all the while twirling my scissors in her hand. (_crazy for sharp objects!)_

She suddenly shook her head. "Nah. That should be reserved for Plan B. First, we need a Plan A."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever. So what do you suggest, Bun Head?" She said, fixing her hair. Apparently, the fact that Tenten has quite a sharp object in her hand doesn't faze her at all.

Tenten twitched, but remained calm. "Well, _Princess, _I suggest that we do some damaging to his oh-so-beloved reputation." She said with a smirk.

Ino nodded thoughtfully while Hinata seemed to actually consider this option.

Ino's face broke into large grin. "I like it; I like it a lot. We're gonna show him what happens when you cheat on Yamanaka Ino." She declared proudly.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "_Ahem—_and Tenten!" She then remembered that Hinata was also dating him. "Oh yeah, you too Hinata!" Hinata smiled nervously.

I thought this through. "Okay, but what are we actually going to _do_?" I asked, pursing my lips in thought.

Ino and Tenten (the _Masterminds_) shrugged. "Dunno yet. But it'll be _bad._" Ino stated with an evil smile.

Tenten laughed at the idea before she turned to me. "So, you in?" She asked, lifting a brow.

"Eh…I don't know…I guess…Yes?" I said unsurely while scrunching up my nose.

Ino suddenly squealed while staring at me in adoration. "Aw! Your nose is like a button! Aw! I'm jealous –except for your forehead. It's like, wide. No offense or anything." she said with an angelic smile on her face.

I twitched. "…Thanks. _Pig_…" I replied, grumbling the last part to myself. Unfortunately, she heard me.

"What was that?!" She screeched.

I twitched again and said loudly with a sneer, "_Pig_."

Tenten laughed.

Ino glared at me while I glared at her until she suddenly smirked. I was confused.

"I think this is gonna be the start of a beautiful friendship, Forehead."

-

-

-

The next day, Sasuke Uchiha was casually making his way to his locker when he saw a flash of pink not too far ahead. He raised an eyebrow, noticing that something was different about her.

_Ah, it's her hair._ He concluded. She had a red hairband on, keeping her hair out of her face, showing her large green eyes.

He also noticed that she was too deep in thought to even pay attention where she was going, for she suddenly walked right into him, effectively dropping her binder.

She yelped and looked up in surprise, wide green eyes staring up at him. "Oh! S-Sasuke, I'm _so _sorry, I didn't see you there!"

He smirked down at her and shook his head, bending down to pick up her binder. She blushed when he handed it to her. She ducking her head and smiled in embarrassment. "Thanks." She whispered softly, before scurrying off to her first period class.

"Wait."

She froze upon hearing his deep voice. She turned back around, blinking curiously. "Yes?" She could see faint amusement dancing in his dark eyes.

"Isn't your first class in the other direction?" He asked, nodding his head toward the other end of the hall.

"…Oh. Right." She mumbled sheepishly, making her way past him and began speed-walking towards her destination, for the late bell could ring at any minute.

Sasuke watched her with a slight smirk before shaking his head and sighing, making his way down the hall.

-

-

-

**WELL. That was unexpectedly short. _Sorry. _(No, really, I mean that.) & people have probably already lost interest.  
Really, it's all MY FAULT. I am like, the Princess of Procrastination.  
So I already had half of this done like, FOREVER ago,& then just...finished the rest in the last few weeks.  
It's weird, cause I suddenly get my writing urges when I'm supposed to be studying. Eh.**

**Um, um, um...Any ideas for ruining Itachi? **(Aww, poor baby!)  
**Like...I don't know, you want me to just copy the movie? That'd be kinda boring.  
**


End file.
